


How do i love thee  - the summary of parts 1 -3

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Having reached the end of part 3 with parts 4 and 5 to come,  I realised even I couldnt remember what happened so far as Ive rambled on for 70 chapters and no doubt another 70 to come so I wrote a summary which I thought I'd post on here too to save people having to remember





	How do i love thee  - the summary of parts 1 -3

HDILT – the summary!

Part 1

Edward Drummond a politically ambitious young man from a hugely wealthy family of bankers has been appointed Principal Private Secretary to Sir Robert Peel the new Prime Minister. After celebrating his appointment with his father, they agree it would probably be a good idea for Edward to marry as it will help his political career even though he’s never been particularly interested in relationships of any kind. After enduring many balls and soirees full of eager women desperate to land him, he is invited to one held by the Marques of Lothian where he meets Florence Kerr, the Marques’s daughter, the only woman to tell him she finds politics dull and his conversational efforts tedious. A surprised Edward finds her approach a pleasant change and begins courting her eventually asking for her hand some six months later. He assumes his feelings towards her will grow into love and that he will become interested in her sexually once they’re married. The wedding date is set for a years’ time.

One day he’s despatched to the Palace to take papers to the Queen about the army where he encounters Lord Alfred Paget who provokes a strange reaction in him, one that he has not experienced before. As they continue to meet through their respective roles with the Queen and Prime Minister, Edward finds he is looking forward more and more to seeing Alfred for reasons he can’t quite put his finger on. Meanwhile we learn that Alfred has always known that he prefers men but that every man he has started to get close to has always ended up leaving his life and he decides that he will no longer put himself in a position where he will allow himself to care for someone and be hurt. Edward Drummond however is making it very hard to stick to that goal.

As he and Alfred spend more time together, Edward grows more and more apprehensive and confused about getting married and after the silk weavers ball and his encounter with Alfred by the picture, he writes to Florence asking that they postpone the wedding for 6 months. Florence agrees reluctantly but her father is very unhappy about the request and asks Edward to lunch with him at his club to explain himself. As Edward is leaving, he bumps into Alfred and breaks the news about his engagement to him, something he has deliberately kept secret until now.

At first Alfred is angry and hurt but he realises that his relationship with Edward can only ever be transient and that he should enjoy it for what it is while he can. In France they grow closer and on returning to England, Drummond tries to postpone the wedding again but Florence refuses. After encountering Alfred at the palace, Edward tries to say goodbye to him knowing that any future contact will only hurt them both even more but his plans to avoid Alfred are thwarted when he is told to accompany the Queen to Scotland.

In Scotland, they talk and Alfred says that he will always be Edwards’s friend even after he is married. However, they both know just friendship is impossible between them, a fact made clear when they kiss by the lake and then have their first physical intimacy in the boatshed. Edward is hopelessly in love, so much so that he risks them being found out as he tries to kiss Alfred where they could easily be seen by others. Alfred is afraid Edward’s unrestrained joy in their new relationship will lead to them both being exposed. He goes to his club to think where overhears a suspicious Marques discussing how he would sue Edward if he did not go ahead with the marriage after trying to postpone it twice.

Alfred and Edward meet in Ciros where Edward tells Alfred of his plans to break off the engagement. A horrified Alfred worried at what will happen to Edward, brutally quashes his plans dismissing their kiss as an indiscretion. A devastated Edward leaves the restaurant and spends the night grieving before deciding his only option is to marry Florence and forget about Alfred.

However when he encounters Alfred with the Prince Consort whilst he is out with Sir Robert, he know he can’t forget him. Alfred too has been thinking about what has happened, berating himself for how he behaved, and comes to the conclusion he needs to see Edward to explain his actions and beg his forgiveness. After waiting for hours at Ciros a dishevelled Edward arrives and explains about the assassination attempt. They leave the restaurant and go to Edwards rooms where Alfred apologises and tells him what he overheard the Marques say. He explains how he could not allow Edward to give up everything for him as he’s not worth it and because it would stop Edward achieving all the things he knows he can in life; Edward has to marry Florence, there is no other option. An emotional Edward agrees but only on the condition that Alfred promises never to leave him.

As the wedding looms, Edward’s life is complicated further by Sir Robert's resignation as Prime Minister leaving Edward without employment. As if that wasn’t enough his father invites him for dinner and then explains to an embarrassed Edward what is expected of him in the marital bed. Finally it is time for the wedding; Alfred has agreed reluctantly to attend with Miss Coke and on arrival finds a miserable and increasingly panicked Edward. He does his best to soothe him and the wedding goes ahead with Edward in a daze. At the reception, Edward recites “how do I love thee” which everyone thinks is for Florence but which Alfred knows is for him.

Florence’s mother explains to her what will be expected of her when the marriage is consummated butt Florence refuse to believe her. Edward and Alfred say good bye and Edward leaves with Florence for their honeymoon in Italy; on the way Florence asks Edward about what her mother has told her and Edward seeing a way out, at least for now of consummating the marriage, lies to her and says that she will need to wait longer before she is ready.

Left behind, Alfred falls into despair at the thought of Edward sleeping with Florence, drinking too much and struggling at court. He decides to return to his childhood home Plas Newydd in an attempt to feel better. Once there, his parents who have always known his preference for men attempt to uncover what is wrong and Alfred breaks down and confesses what has happened to his mother Charlotte. Both his parents attempt to persuade him to give Edward up but Alfred refuses.

In Italy, Edward is finding his honeymoon increasingly dull and is desperate for it to be over. Knowing Edward is due to come home soon, Alfred returns to London where he meets Edward and Florence's carriage as he is clearing the way from the Queens carriage to get through the crowds. On returning home Edward discovers he has been recommended as secretary to Lord Palmerston the foreign secretary. He uses the day to not only see Palmerston but to be reunited with Alfred. He tells Alfred that he has not yet consummated his marriage as he wanted Alfred to be his first and they sleep together for the first time. Edward is at first overwhelmed with love and bliss but then feels terribly guilty wondering if he will go to hell. Alfred seeing how upset he is offers to leave him if it will be easier for him but Edward refuses realising that it is too late now for him to lose Alfred and he will have to manage his duel life as best he can.

Part 2

Florence arranges a dinner party to which she invites Alfred despite Edward trying to persuade her not to. Alfred initially thinks of refusing but then decides it is better to go and know more about Florence. At the dinner, Alfred charms the female members of the party who ask him why he is unmarried. Alfred says he is in love but the person is married and the ladies when they are alone decide he must be in love with the Queen. When the men rejoin them, Florence insists Alfred dances with her and he asks her how she and Edward met (Edward has never told him). She explains that she told him she found he and his politics dull a fact that baffles Alfred who asks Drummond why he proposed to someone who wasn’t even interested in the same things he was, worrying that he in fact doesn’t really know Edward that well. Edward reassures him that it was only Florence’s difference to the other women that made him propose and that it was before he knew where his real inclinations lay.

Alfred’s father Henry comes to London having been appointed Master of Ordnance in the new Whig ministry and in an effort to protect Alfred (and Edward who he has not yet met), buys Alfred a house so they can meet in private.

Florence becomes increasingly concerned that the marriage hasn’t been consummated and tells Edward she is going to speak to her mother or consult a doctor in case there is something wrong with her. Edward realises he can’t put it off anymore and the marriage is finally consummated leaving Edward miserable and despairing at how his life that had been so well planned has ended up this way.

In parliament, Palmerston sends Edward to take some papers to Alfred’s father. Henry questions Edward, asking if he knows Alfred, a terrified Edward doesn’t know how to react but when Henry reassures him that he means them no harm, Edward breaks down in Henry’s office overcome by the emotion of recent events. Henry explains to Edward that he will do all he can to protect them both but that if Edward should ever stop loving Alfred or that it becomes impossible to keep seeing him, that he tells Alfred and doesn’t leave him clinging to false hope.

The Queen is finding Lord Palmerston increasingly impossible to deal with and Alfred suggests Drummond attends their meetings to smooth things over. The Queen agrees and Alfred is able to tell a delighted Edward they can see each other more. They contrive to spend the night together with Edward sending a note to Florence pleading a late shift at the house. Florence is cross at being left at home with no chance to make other arrangements and ponders the fact that she is not yet pregnant despite Edward's twice weekly somewhat mechanical attentions.

The Queen invites Edward and Florence to the May Ball and we meet Prince Alexi who is attached to the Russian embassy who forms an immediate connection with Alfred. An excited Florence is introduced to the Queen but then when dancing with Edward is overcome with heat and faints. She is examined by the court doctor who breaks the news to Edward in front of the prince consort, Alexi and Alfred that Florence is in fact pregnant. Alexi hurries a devastated Alfred away while Edward takes Florence home, happy that Florence is pregnant and that he is to be a father but deeply worried about Alfred’s reaction.

A distraught Alfred tells his parents what has happened and they try to comfort him when Edward arrives. Charlotte and Henry try to dissuade Alfred from seeing him but Alfred insists. Edward apologises for how the news is broken but Alfred says he is not sure he can cope with the pain of Edward's marriage any longer. Edward terrified at the prospect of losing him, insists that Alfred tell him he doesn’t love him and then he will leave but Alfred can’t say the words. They are reconciled but Edward is increasingly aware of how difficult things are for them both.

We learn Prince Alexi had been in love with a man in Russia and has been sent to England in disgrace. He suspects Alfred and Edward’s relationship and asks Alfred to come riding with him; he also encounters Edward who tries hard not to be suspicious of his motives towards Alfred. Whilst Alexi and Alfred are out riding they meet Florence and Gwendolyn out in the carriage. Florence casually tells Edward about the meeting over dinner and Edward’s jealousy flares up again. He confronts Alfred about going out riding with Alexi and Alfred tells him he is allowed to go out with whom he chooses and also that Alexi understands about him and Edward as he is like them. Edward is not mollified by this and becomes increasingly convinced Alexi has designs on Alfred. He decides he needs to make Alfred understand this and goes to see him only to see Alexi leaving the house. A furious Edward confronts Alexi with his suspicious but Alexi denies he feels anything other than friendship for Alfred. Edward does not believe him and goes to see Alfred asking if Alexi has made advances to him. An angry Alfred tired of Edward’s jealousy points out what he endures knowing Florence and Edward have slept together, Edward apologises and they make up.

The Queen arranges another trip to France and Edward accompanies the party allowing Edward and Alfred to relive their time in France before Edward was married. They are able to spend 3 weeks together and celebrate Alfred’s birthday whilst there but the return to England is difficult as real life intrudes again. Florence is finding pregnancy to be uncomfortable and difficult and is puzzled by her relationship with Edward and his unwillingness to discuss their marriage or their relationship. Edward is finding his life increasingly busy and he has little time for Alfred and what time they do have is spent in bed, something that is starting to upset Alfred as he feels taken for granted. Edward escapes to see Alfred, but whist he is there Florence has a scare thinking she might be losing the baby, when Edward arrives home the doctor is with her and they are reassured that the baby is fine. Edward feels the baby kicking and is overwhelmed by feelings of love for it.

Miss Coke tells Alfred that she is engaged to john Spencer Stanhope and also how Florence had told her of Edward's happiness at feeling the baby kick. Edward goes to see Alfred but finds him waiting in his study rather than the bedroom; he asks Edward how he feels about the baby and whether he will love it more than he loves him. Edward tries to reassure Alfred and believes that taking him to bed will be the best way. Alfred is not in the mood and Edward can’t hide his disappointment. Alfred flares up at him and they quarrel with Alfred telling Edward to leave and go back to his wife.

Alfred goes out riding with Alexi and tells him of the quarrel. Alexi asks if they have spoken since but Alfred says they have not. Alexi reassures Alfred that Edward loves him and Alfred says that he would never leave Edward but that he is scared of what will happen once Edward is a father. To cheer him up Alexi challenges Alfred to a race; whilst galloping at full speed Alfred is thrown from his house, breaking his arm and leaving him unconscious.

Alfred is carried back to his house and Alexi summons his father and then goes to break the news to Edward. Edward comes to the house to find Alfred unconscious and he stays with him as long as possible before Alfred’s mother arrives and asks him to leave. After several days Alfred has not awakened and his parents discuss what to do if he never wakes up with Charlotte revealing her bitterness at the unhappiness she believes Edward has brought to Alfred.

Edward sits with Alfred and talks to him about his day before remembering their tinderbox encounter. He lights a cheroot and the smell of it brings Alfred round but joy gives way to pain as Alfred has lost part of his memory and doesn’t remember Edward at all believing it to be 1841 with Lord Melbourne as prime minister and the Queen unmarried . The doctor discusses with Alfred parents and Edward what they should do to bring back his memory, telling them they need to tell him about the intervening years. Charlotte however is adamant that they should not try to revive Alfred’s memories of Edward as they will only bring him pain. Edward and Charlotte argue and Henry persuades Edward to agree to stay away for 3 days to see if Alfred will remember naturally.

After 3 days Edward visits again and talks to Alfred of their friendship but Alfred cannot remember any of it and Edward is unable to cope with his sadness that Alfred no longer knows he loves him. He tells Charlotte and Henry he will stay away and throws himself into his work until a week later he meets Alexi. He tells him he has decided to do as Charlotte asks and not see Alfred but Alexi tells Edward about how Grigori the man he loved was murdered in front of him and that he must not give up on his love so easily. Emboldened by this, Edward makes plans to see Alfred when he knows his mother will be out. Alfred still does not remember him but feels oddly calm and happy when Edward is there and asks Edward to tell him more about their friendship. Edward talks to him of how they met and the soiree they arranged at court for the scientists and artists. Flashes of Alfred’s memory return but then as he seems on the verge of remembering he notices Edward’s wedding ring and asks Edward to leave as he is tired. Edward rushes away cursing himself not realising he has left his hat and coat behind. Alfred's mother returns to find that Edward has been there; furious she makes plans despite Henry’s misgivings to take Alfred to Plas Newydd far away from Edward. Henry warns Edward that Charlotte is going to take Alfred away but he arrives too late to stop her.

Florence’s pains begin and she gives birth to a baby girl. At Plas Newydd a restless and unhappy Alfred is in the library when he comes across a copy of the Iliad and recalls his and Edward’s conversation about it in Scotland. As his memories return, his mother finds him in the library where a furious Alfred blames her for keeping him from Edward and insists on returning to London.

Edward and Florence are united against their parents who think Florence should not breastfeed and Edward should not carry the baby around. Angry at their interference especially around what the baby will be called, Edward tells them he will call her Blair telling Florence it is a name that will stand out though the reality is he has named her after Blair Athol where he and Alfred had their first kiss. He then leaves to go out for a walk to collect himself only to see as he walks past Alfred's house that the lights are on again and he can see Alfred through the window. Alfred sees him and recognises him and they are reunited at last.

Edward sees Henry in Parliament and asks him to be Blair's godfather but also for advice about how to break the news of her birth to Alfred. On Henry’s advice, he tells Alfred of the birth as soon as he can and asks Alfred to meet Blair. Alfred prevaricates but in the end agrees. Edward brings Blair to see him and Alfred seeing how much Edward loves her and how like Edward she is, is cant fail to be charmed by her too.

To show that he is reconciled to Blair’s birth, Alfred offers Edward and Florence the use of his house for the Christening party for Blair. On the day of the christening, Alfred’s brother Septimus arrives after receiving a letter from Henry asking him to help heal the rift between Alfred and his mother. Septimus too has always known about Alfred’s proclivities and though he is baffled by his preference for men and pities him that he has to live a false life, is as determined as his parents to protect him. He is introduced to Florence and is surprised at how beautiful and charming she is and finds himself angry with Edward that he prefers Alfred. Alexi is also at the christening party and meets William peel, son of Sir Robert another god parent of Blair’s and realises that after all he may be able to get over Grigori’s death.

Edward and Alfred meet outside to share a cheroot and recall how far they have come and how strong their love is

Part 3

Part 3 begins 6 months after the birth of Blair with Florence feeling increasingly dissatisfied with her marriage. Edward has not returned to her bed since Blair was born and she starts to worry that Edward is having his needs met elsewhere.

Henry has had Septimus seconded to the war office to work alongside him but so far his efforts to reconcile Alfred and his mother have gone unrewarded. As Henry’s god daughter, Blair along with Florence, have been invited to Paget family gatherings and Septimus has got to know Florence better, realising that she is in love with Edward and completely unaware of his relationship with Alfred. He is struggling to reconcile wanting his brother to be happy with Edward and Alfred’s deception of Florence.

Florence eventually asks Edward to return to her bed and Edward does so reluctantly but it is not a success. Humiliated Florence seeks advice from Alfred’s mother as to how to please Edward and confesses her fears that Edward is seeing another woman. Charlotte does her best to reassure her that it is not her fault and then goes to see Alfred telling him that despite their differences, he has to persuade Edward to return to Florence’s bed to allay her suspicions. At first Alfred refuses but Charlotte points out that if Edward does not Florence will speak to her father and that could threaten their safety. Alfred reluctantly agrees and tells Edward he has no choice but Edward angry & embarrassed at Florence speaking to Charlotte finds he still cannot bring himself to do so. William peel invites Edward, Alfred and Alexi to stay at the family estate and Florence agrees to Edward going hoping that some rest will help him feel better. Whilst away Edward confesses to Alfred that if he had known how being married would be he would never have gone through with it and that being financially ruined or even physically punished would be preferable. Upset Alfred tries to comfort him and Edward fixates on the idea of divorcing Florence but Alfred despite wishing it were otherwise tells him it is impossible.

Edward returns to London to find that Blair has become sick in his absence and that the doctor refused Florence’s request to visit. Edward angrily finds the doctor himself and is told in private away from Florence that Blair may have croup but diphtheria, a fatal disease is also a possibility. Terrified and unable to tell Florence who is exhausted from caring for Blair alone while Edward was away, he writes to Alfred to tell him of his worries. Alfred is desperate to rush to his side but knowing he cannot go alone, asks his mother to accompany him. Alfred and Charlotte arrive to find Edward asleep after staying up with Blair all night. The doctor arrives and after examining Blair the doctor says that it is croup and that she is getting better. He recommends fresh air to help her recover more quickly and Charlotte offers Florence and Edward Plas Newydd, much to Alfred’s upset.

Although Blair is no longer dangerously ill, Florence and Edward endure several more sleepless days and nights looking after her until eventually exhausted they both fall asleep in the same bed. Florence wakes and realises they have slept through the night and the Blair is much better. Edward dreams of Alfred and wakes to find Florence returning to bed and asking to be held. Still half dreaming of Alfred, Edward is able to make love to Florence but is filled with sadness that he doesn’t love her and that she doesn’t know what it’s like to be with someone who does.

Florence asks Charlotte if she and Edward might visit Plas Newydd now Blair is recovering and Septimus breaks the news to Alfred who rages that Florence takes everything of his, even his childhood home. Meanwhile Edward returns to work to find Lord Palmerston offering him a promotion as secretary to the embassy in Russia; Palmerston is concerned by developments in Eastern Europe and feels Edward would be excellently placed to assess the position. Astonished Edward prevaricates to a surprised Palmerston saying he has to think about it but in reality he has no intention of going abroad and leaving Alfred.

Palmerston still surprised by Edward’s reaction sees his father in law the Marques in Parliament and discusses it with him asking if he knows why Edward didn’t jump at the chance. The Marques is equally surprised and contacts Edward's father. They discuss it and arrange to talk to Edward together. Edward sees Alfred and tells him about the offer from Palmerston but laughs it off as he has no intention of accepting it. The following day he meets his father and father in law and is angry and alarmed when they try to bully him into taking the position. In the end, he says he cannot as Florence is pregnant again and he cannot leave her.

He and Alfred dine together and Edward confesses that he needs to impregnate Florence to avoid being sent to Russia. An upset Alfred points out that it is unreasonable to expect him to accept Florence conceiving in his family home. Edward realising the depth of Alfred’s feelings, tells Florence that she must decline Charlotte’s offer and instead rent a house for them by the sea. Alfred is happy that they will no longer go to Plas Newydd but is still fighting his jealousy over Edward’s need to impregnate Florence especially when Edward tells him that after researching how to improve Florence’s chances of pregnancy that they need to abstain from sex.

Florence and Edward rent a house on the south coast and are delighted when Blair begins to talk. Emboldened by Edward resuming their sex life, Florence asks Edward if he loves her and is devastated when Edward gently replies that he cares for her deeply. After spending the night on the sofa, Florence decides it is her fault that Edward doesn’t love her and she must have been a bad wife to him. Edward who had hoped his admission would lead to a more honest relationship between the two of them is taken aback when Florence apologises that she has not been a good wife and that she will try harder.

In London Septimus is still struggling with his burgeoning feelings for Florence and when Alfred explains to Septimus about the need for Florence to become pregnant so Edward can stay in London, finds himself increasingly torn between wanting Alfred o be happy, loyalty to his brother and anger at Edward’s infidelity to Florence. He receives an invitation to a house party at an estate near where Edward and Florence are staying and invites Alfred to come with him to cheer him up and also in the hope he might see Florence. He writes to his hosts suggesting they invite the Drummonds as well.

On the south coast Edward is finding Florence's behaviour as she tries to be a good wife increasingly cloying and when Florence receives an invitation to the house party Septimus and Alfred are attending, he insists she go alone pleading a headache. At the party Florence meets Septimus and Alfred, and explains that Edward has stayed at home because he is not well. Alfred offers to go and visit him to see if he is feeling better and Florence accepts. Alfred goes to Edward and finds him on the beach where overjoyed at the chance encounter they make love and then Edward tells him what has transpired between him and Florence.

Back at the house party Septimus escorts Florence around the rose garden and his attraction to her grows. Florence also finds that she enjoys Septimus’ company a great deal.

A month later Florence realises she is pregnant again. A delighted Edward tells her that they should buy a bigger house and gives her carte blanche to purchase whatever she likes. Whilst out with Gwendolyn, they meet Septimus who is shocked that Edward is expecting Florence to make such a momentous decision herself and offers to accompany them, something Florence readily accepts. Florence settles on Lansdowne House, a grand mansion not far from the Paget residence Uxbridge House and Alfred’s house in Mayfair.

Edward tells Alfred of Florence’s pregnancy and Alfred is pleased that it means Edward can remain in England and tells him he needs to accompany the Queen to Scotland for several weeks. Alfred tells Edward he will write to him while he is away and asks Septimus to deliver the letters to Edward personally so they do not get accidentally found by Florence. Septimus reluctantly agrees but complains to his mother that Alfred and Edward’s deception is deeply unfair on Florence. He receives the first letter to take to Edward and is unable to curb his anger at Edward’s delight in getting it and tells him in no uncertain terms about his disgust at his infidelity. A shocked Edward is found by William and Alexi who take him to lunch while he explains what happens and says he is considering leaving Alfred. William and Alexi suggest he takes time to calm down, and Edward returns home and after reading Alfred’s letter, realises that he cannot bring himself to do it.

Meanwhile Henry finds out what Septimus has said to Edward and realises that he is falling in love with Florence and has a worried conversation with Charlotte fearing what Septimus might do. Henry talks to Septimus and tells him to find another woman but Septimus, too far gone in his feelings for Florence, says he cannot.

Palmerston again pressurises Edward to go to Russia and Edward once more refuses but says he will talk to Alexi to see if another way can be found to help the situation. Florence’s feelings for Septimus continue to grow with the realisation that if he found a wife she would be jealous.

Alfred, Edward, Florence and Septimus attend the wedding of Miss Coke to John Spencer Stanhope. At the reception, Septimus dances with Florence and confesses his feelings to her and tries to kiss her. Florence torn between her attraction to him and her marriage, tells him that it is hopeless as she is pregnant and that he must stop his attentions. Whilst this is happening Edward and Alfred steal a few private moments and Edward unthinkingly tells Alfred about Septimus’ views of their relationship. Alfred is angry and wants to confront him but Edward persuades him not to.

Septimus shattered by Florence telling him to go, talks to Henry about returning to the army. Henry suggests he talk to Florence first and reminds Septimus that he and his mother divorced their respective spouses to be together. Septimus arranges to see Florence and tells her that if it is indeed hopeless he will leave and go to India. Florence is devastated, begs him to not to go and they finally kiss.

Things come to a head at Blair’s first birthday party. Septimus has agreed not to go to India but Florence knows things cannot continue as they are. Edward is relieved that everything is finally turning out well, Florence is pregnant, he can stay in England and he believes that at last he and Alfred can have some calm. At the party Henry teases Edward father in law the Marques, and Edward’s father asks Edward why Alfred isn’t married. An excited Blair gets her first birthday cake and Edward makes a speech thanking Florence for being a wonderful wife leaving Alfred once again feeling weary and heartsick at the fact he has to share Edward and live a false life. As he contemplates his feelings, he sees Septimus looking at Florence and realises with a shock Septimus has feelings for Florence.

The Marques of Lothian believing Blair to be spoiled, and angry at Edward and Henry joining forces to make him look foolish goes outside to have a cheroot. Once there he realises the maid has given him Edward’s coat rather than his own. Feeling in the pockets, he pulls out a letter to Edward from Alfred which he starts to read…..


End file.
